Burning Lights
by theBananaBug
Summary: It's funny how two sisters can be so uncannily alike. Elsa and Anna are both destined to live forever - one as a Snow Queen, the other as a spirit of fire and rebirth. But when one can't see the other, is this destiny actually a curse? [ Eventual Bunnymund x Anna ]
1. Rebirth

**Chapter 1 **

It was freezing. Not the, 'Oh, it's a little chilly in here' kind of cold, not even the 'Wow, it's snowing' kind of cold. Anna _knew _what cold was.

This was not cold.

She was frozen in place, only able to see the bright stars above her. She wasn't even breathing because her entire being was stuck into place. It was a terrible feeling of suffocation and she was trying to struggle out of her encasement – but how could she? The answer was obvious: she couldn't.

That's why she was absolutely shocked when she felt warmth. She felt it first in her fingertips and in her peripheral vision it looked like a flame was being held over her. Soon, she could move her fingers but they were still numb, a sensation Anna wasn't used to. Her arms followed, then her stomach, legs, eyes. The blue glaze over her eyes disappeared and the minute her legs were thawed she fell to the floor, unable to support herself.

She grabbed her leg in horror, the pain nearly unbearable. She put one hand to her chest, the only part of her that had yet to melt… her heart felt like it wasn't beating and she was sure that if it remained frozen, she would surely die. Anna's head snapped up when she saw a bright light in front of her and she wheezed for breath, unable to get enough oxygen.

Her eyes finally focused and she could see clearly now that a flame was extended in midair in front of her, only about two feet off the ground so it was staring her in the face. Anna finally ran out of the willpower to breathe so she used the rest of her energy to reach out to the beautiful orange flame, nearly touching it.

With lightning speed, it raced up Anna's arm and shot straight through her chest into her heart.

Anna screamed out in pain, scratching at her chest in an attempt to get the flame out. Her whole body was on fire, igniting her veins and causing an unearthly orange glow to come from her skin. Anna was no longer numb because she could feel everything, including the boiling sensation occurring inside of her body.

"Stop!" she screamed.

And it did.

Anna breathed heavily, her eyes filled with almost-tears. She put her hands to her heart, glad that the boiling sensation was gone. She was still warm – abnormally warm, actually – but it was better than the horrible feeling of fire in her blood. She let herself fall back into the grass and she became curious when she saw the moon nearly directly above. Then, Anna shot upwards onto her feet because something absolutely peculiar happened –

The moon spoke to her.


	2. Fancy Titles

**Chapter 2**

Anna saw the ice castle looming in front of her and she took in all of its glory. The last thing she remembered was jumping in front of Hans' blade to save Elsa, but she had frozen solid just before he hit her. After that, all was dark. She hadn't remembered a thing.

After the flame incident, Anna had gone to the castle in hopes of finding Elsa there. She couldn't have been frozen for that long, right? Elsa must have resumed her place on the throne.

To Anna's surprise, the castle was completely vacant. No servants, no Hans, and no Elsa. She figured there could only be one other place to find Elsa.

Anna walked up the stairs to the ice castle slowly, remembering not to touch the railing. As she had trekked up the North Mountain to find Elsa, Anna had noticed the snow around her melting the flowers popping up in its place. She worried how she would get to Elsa without the stairs disappearing before her, but it seemed like the flame inside of Anna didn't affect it. She tentatively touched the railing and when nothing happened she used it to help her to the entrance.

_It's open?_

Anna went through the huge open doors to find that the ice castle was completely demolished. Spikes of ice were sticking out of the walls and all the elegance that it had once been was gone. Anna made her way carefully through the spikes, feeling fear take root in her chest.

"Elsa?" she called. "Elsa, are you here?"

Anna gasped and reeled backwards when a spike split out of the floor towards her, barely missing her by an inch.

"Elsa! Can you hear me?" she called, jogging her way through the castle to the other set of stairs. Even the stairs themselves had tiny spikes sticking out of them and the ice was colder than ever, indicating Elsa was nearby.

Without hesitation, Anna raced up the steps to find her sister. She didn't think she could ever run this fast on the slippery ice, but she did. She didn't hold onto the railing to avoid injuring herself and she felt the warmth inside her intensify.

Anna stopped in her tracks when she reached the top. Elsa was there, but she wasn't looking too good. Her beautiful ice dress that was once blue was now a darker, deadly shade of indigo – it looked like a mourning color. Anna couldn't see Elsa's face because she was curled up on the floor and Anna gasped when she heard little sobs emitting from her sister.

"Elsa," Anna said softly and she swore she saw Elsa tense up. "It's… it's Anna."

When no further reaction was given by her sister, Anna walked forwards slowly. "Please look at me. I'm here!"

All noise had stopped and it was completely silent in the castle. Anna smiled and rushed to her sister, ready to engulf her in a hug and tell her she would be right there with her –

But Elsa got up, turned, and walked straight through Anna.

Anna gasped, her stomach dropping and it felt as if she was frozen again. Her heart stopped beating and all her limbs burned. She cried out in pain, shaking while she bent over to cover her stomach with her hands.

"Why?!" Elsa screamed, making Anna turn to her with some difficulty. Elsa's magic was building up in her hands and she aimed it at the wall, shattering the ice into a million pieces. Elsa continued to scream wordlessly and break apart her ice castle.

"Elsa, no!" Anna moaned, walking towards her. "I'm right here! Can't you _see me_?"

"This is _your _fault," Elsa hissed, staring right into her reflection. "It's your fault she's dead!"

_Dead?_

"I'm not dead," Anna cried, wanting to reach out for her beloved sister but she somehow knew it would do no good. She would merge right through her. She whispered longingly, "I'm not dead."

Elsa didn't hear her and continued to destroy her castle, the ice turning red. Anna was terrified but she could only stand by and watch, when suddenly a gust of magic was sent towards her. She tried to bolt out of the way, but suddenly she was whipped off of her feet and into the air.

Anna gasped for air when she realized she was floating – no, _flying. _Anna felt the wind caress her cheeks, and it was odd for Anna to feel so much peace while Elsa was shattering her castle into tiny pieces.

That was when the wind, much to Anna's protest, carried her out of the doors leading to the balcony and laid her outside of the castle.

"No! That's my sister," Anna said angrily, batting at the air to no avail. "Let me go!"

The wind held her in place and Anna felt like it was trying to communicate something to her. She eventually stopped fighting and listened to her sister's horrible screams. Anna felt her eyes well up with tears and she looked up at the moon accusingly.

"You said I was Anna, a spirit of fire and rebirth," she whispered. "Spirit is just a fancy word for dead, isn't it?"


	3. Magic Man

**Chapter 3 **

Anna felt Wind changing dramatically. She pushed against Wind, yelling and trying to get her attention.

"Stop it already!" Anna yelled.

Wind pushed against her urgently, like she had someplace to be. Anna sighed in frustration and looked in the direction Wind was pulling her. A hundred years had gone by, and all of the sudden Wind decided to rebel after all that time of complacency.

"Okay, okay," she giggled as Wind brushed up against her sides, attempting to convince her. "I'll let you take me there, just this once. I want to see what's got you so riled up."

Anna ran a few steps before she was lifted into the air and she kept her eyes downwards, trying to see anything unusual in the woods. She felt the air get knocked out of her when Wind swerved and slammed her straight into a tree. Anna gasped for air and tried to reach out to touch Wind, but she was already gone; that was when Anna saw it.

A clearing was ahead of her that contained a lake. Anna slowly inched sideways on a branch to get a better look at it and hoped she didn't fall - without Wind's help, she would probably break an arm knowing herself. Anna stared curiously at the solid water when a dark figure appeared beneath it, getting bigger and bigger.

Anna frowned, wondering if there was some type of animal under there that could somehow live in the water during the winter. She bit her lip and gasped when the ice cracked and split to reveal that it was a _human. _

"Do you -" Anna stopped calling out to the young boy when the moon's light was shown upon him. She realized quickly what was happening and stared in amazement as the boy stayed suspended in mid-air.

He was scrawny, probably skinnier than Anna, and he had perfect white hair. When he opened his eyes fully Anna could see that they were a beautiful, piercing blue. When he was finally able to catch his breath he gasped and stared at the moon in wonder.

Anna knew that the moon was keeping him suspended in the air, if it was Wind she would know because... Well, Wind liked to make an grand entrance into people's lives. She wouldn't just _lift him up. _The boy was set back onto the ice gently and Anna leaned further off her branch to get a closer look at what was happening.

The ice came back together underneath his feet and Anna's eyes flickered up to his face. He looked almost confused. That was when he walked over to a large staff, taller than himself, and put his foot on it to see it cover with frost. Anna found herself smiling in amazement, wanting to know more about what he could do. When he picked up the staff, a blast of magic shocked him and he dropped it momentarily, watching the frost form over the lake's solid surface.

Anna watched with glee as the boy discovered what he could do, a large grin on his face at all times as he created magic and slid across the lake clumsily. She was reminded of Elsa, but Elsa had been much more... elegant with her powers.

Anna gasped and covered her mouth when the boy shot up into the sky, getting flipped and turned. Now _this _was Wind's doing. She let out a series of giggles when he fell, but still seemed to be happy. She was in a laughing stupor by the time he finally noticed the town, Burgess, a little bit more than a minute away if you flew. Curiosity taking over him, he flew off, staff in hand.

Anna smiled to herself and carefully climbed out of the tree. She wasn't mad at Wind, not at all, but she was a little hurt she was left all alone again. At least when she had Wind, she had _someone. _

Anna made her walk towards the town, hoping she could catch the young boy before he left. She knew for a fact he would leave because he would soon realize what she did... that they were both invisible.

When Anna arrived at the town she looked around for the strange boy.

"Wind?" she whispered tentatively, knowing she would hear Anna's call.

Wind came to her almost immediately, nudging her towards the outskirts of the town where Anna had just come from.

"Wind, take me to him!" she ordered, and with that she was swept off her feet.


	4. Sprites of Opposites

**Chapter 4**

Anna twirled around trees in the forest until she saw the boy up ahead. Wind gently set her down so she could continue to walk without disturbing the boy and Anna followed him at a steady pace. He looked so hurt and confused, his features an open book. She felt her own face contort into one of sadness because she knew how he felt.

Anna felt herself fall forwards as her boot got stuck on a tree branch and she gasped, flailing her arms in an attempt to regain balance but only resulting in falling onto her side. The sprite whirled around to face her and he held his staff out almost as if it was a weapon.

"Who's there?" he called out into the darkness, not able to see her on the ground.

Anna slowly got up, her hands held up in a gesture that showed she meant no harm. The sprite stared at her through the moonlight and he slowly let the staff fall to his side. Anna gulped and stepped forwards so he could see her better.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said, giving him a small smile.

The sprite looked behind him as if she could possibly be talking to someone else. He turned back to her suspiciously, eyes squinted.

"How can you see me?" he asked.

"I'm like you," Anna responded, holding up a hand and watching a flame light up in her cupped palm. She needed to know this boy - she could _feel _it. Maybe it was because he controlled snow and ice like her sister, maybe it was because he was just as alone as she was. She wasn't really sure, but she could feel it in her heart - the flame was yearning for his company, urging her to go to him.

The two spirits stared at each other for a long while before he smirked at her.

"Well, are you going to introduce yourself?" he asked, leaning on his staff.

"Oh!" she said, eyes going big.

_Come on Anna, you're a princess. Or did you forget everything Mama taught you already?_

"I'm Anna Valle," she introduced herself and placed her hand over her heart.

"Jack. Jack Frost," the boy said confidently. Then he glanced up at the moon. "At least, that's what he told me."

Anna smiled as she remembered when the moon first spoke to her.

"He doesn't say much, does he?" she teased, the moonbeams seemingly getting brighter when she did. She giggled a little and Jack grinned back at her. When she felt a gust of wind push at her back she remembered who she needed to introduce formally. "I see you met Wind."

"Original," he said, raising an eyebrow at her as Wind went over to brush up against him. He blinked slowly and looked at his feet. "So… what are we?"

"Spirits," Anna said, shrugging slightly. "Sprites, even. There are other people like us too, but they actually have believers."

"Believers?" Jack asked, tilting his head at her.

"Yeah, if the children believe… then they can see," Anna said, gnawing on her lower lip. "The Guardians are the only ones who really have believers. Spirits like us? Not so much."

"Guardians," Jack stated. He seemed to not believe her at this point and Anna stood up straighter.

"You'll meet them one day, believe me," she said, rolling her eyes at his skepticism and worrying for the day he finally did meet them. "For now, do you want me to teach you the ropes around here?"

"As if!" Jack said, scoffing at her.

"Wind," Anna began to order, but they were already swept off their feet and into the night sky, laughing.


End file.
